Dil ki baat
by Poonum
Summary: Sequel of Disappointed...Set after Grifftar Series...


Okay Today I really sit to write a Sequel of Disappointed...So many of u are requesting abt it then how can I neglect this..i don't know how will I go but I can try at least for u guys..:D :D :D

So many of peoples here are writing on Same stuff Abt Abhijeet after Girfftar Series so I don't want to write same way anymore..bcz its useless..Though u want next part of Disappointed..But I will try Something different on the same topic..Hope u like it…

_**IN DISAPPOINTED**__, u read How Abhijeet was disappointed with everything and how he became rude and angry with everyone including himself..he was so silent and more than anything was so so hurt…and this time he was telling this to everyone through his act.. In the end u read Daya went towards him at Sea side where he Gave him side Hug silently and Abhijeet just burst out into tears and shows his pain…NOW NEXT…_

* * *

_**DIL KI BAAT**_

_After few minutes Abhijeet calms down a bit..Daya was doing nothing just patting on his back…he knew saying anything can't reduce Abhijeet's pain..He is hurt now…Badly hurt..and his tears were really telling this….Still Abhijeet was Sobbing in that Hug and somehow feeling sooth in that Hug…really like someone his own is with him..who can understand his pain and really cares for him from his heart…After few more mins he stops crying..Daya loose his grip from that Hug and Abhijeet moves his head upward which was on Daya's shoulder and clears his tears which were still present on his face…Daya looks at him and asked with little low but concerned tone…_

Daya : U okay ?

_Abhijeet looks at him and nodded his head in Yes…Daya patted on his back once again and he stood up..Daya too stood up behind him..When Abhijeet was abt to move Daya asked him to moves with him tonite.._

Daya: Abhijeet chalu ajj tum mera sath chlu mera gher…

Abhijeet (_looks at him): _Nai Daya..main teak hoon…

Daya (_starts walking towards quills): _Arre yar muja malom hai..main tu asa he bol raha hoon..itna dino bad asa teak sa mila bhi hain hum..chalu naa ajj mera gher chalu..raat bar mil kar baten Karen gaa..Movie dhaken gaa..yah jo tum kaho gaa woi Karen gaa..(_Fresh tone) _Full night enjoy Karen gaa yar..chalu naa…

_Abhijeet really looks towards his friend meaningfully and smiles..who really want to cheer up him...A smile on really hurt face comes with really sad expressions on his face…Daya looks at him and his heart really pinches..They stop near to quills.._

Abhijeet (_places his hand on Daya's shoulder): _Daya…I m fine..(_Meaningfully)_ Hmmmm ? (_Daya looks at him for a second and then nodded with his eyes) _tum muja gher chor do…aur kud bhi jaa kar aram karo..apna khyal rakho tum..tumari tabeat wasa bhi teak nai hai…

_And he moves and sat in passenger seat..Daya who was just looking towards his friend took a deep breath and sat in driving seat..he can really read his friend heart and mind…he looks towards his friend who was looking outside the window and slowly drove the quills towards his home…Whole journey were silent like anything..Abhijeet was not looking interested to talk abt anything at the moment..he was only looking outside ..Daya was again n again looking towards his friend but don't want to disturb his friend from his side by saying anything…he was feeling really angry after coming to know how everyone behaves with his friend in his absences and he was really hurt that when his best friend needs him…he was not with him..But what can he do now? Nothing was in his hands…_

_Abhijeet came out from his pools of thoughts when quills stops with jerk outside his house..Abhijeet looks towards Daya with confusion.._

Daya: Gher aye gaya Abhijeet…(_Abhijeet looks outside and realized…he was abt to move out when) _Abhijeet ? (_Abhijeet looks at him again) _ager tum chayo tu main tumara sath ajj raat yahen rukh sakta hoon…

_Abhijeet smiles at him and came out from quills…Daya too moves behind him.._

Abhijeet: Daya plz tum meri fikar mat karo.. tum apna gher jayo aur aram karo yar.. mera liya pershan mat ho..main teak hoon..

Daya (_meaningfully): _Are u sure Abhijeet?

Abhijeet (_smiles): _becha nai hoon mein Daya..(_Places his hand on Daya's arm) _u Go…

Daya (_nodded): _Teak hai main pher chalta hoon..par yaad rakhna ager kssi bhi time zarorat para tu tumara dost hai tumara sath…humesha…

Abhijeet (_looks at him with blurry eyes): _I know..

_And Daya moves towards quills when Abhijeet calls him as…_

Abhijeet: Daya …?

_Daya looks behind him …Abhijeet silently moves towards him and Hugs him unexpectedly…_

Abhijeet (_in that Hug): _Thank You Daya…Thank you….

_Daya too hugs him tightly to assure him that he is always with him..whatever situation happens he is there for him…and then he left with teary eyes instantly..Hiding it from Abhijeet…Abhijeet smiles with teary eyes on this act of Daya…_

Abhijeet: Apna Ansoo chupa raha hai mujsa…? Pagal… _And then he too went inside his house and after freshen up sat down on his bed and then lays down after sometime..But he was not be able to sleep…he was just changing his sides so many times but he was not be able to sleep…his mind was thinking abt all those words again n again which was almost written on his heart and eating his heart after giving so much pain in each and every second…he sat down again with so much irritation and frustration…_

Abhijeet (_thinking): _Itna saloon ka bad bhi..itna saloon bad bhi main ajj tak kssi ka vishwas nai jeet paya..kssi ka vishwas nai jeet paya mein..Apna tu har haal mein sath data haina? Chaya galat hoon yah sahi..sath data hain app ka..Tu kye itna saloon mein main inn sab ko apna nai bana paya?

_But he got no reply abt his all thoughts…when door bell rings and with jerk he came out from his thoughts…he switched on the bed side lamp bcz he was sitting in complete darkness.._

Abhijeet (_confused): _Iss waqt kon aye gaya? (_He looks towards watch..12:00 of mid night)…_kahen Daya he tu nai…haan woi hoga…_And he stood up and moves to open the door…and became shocked after seeing person standing infront of him at this time of night…_

Abhijeet (_shockingly):_ Sir…rr..App iss waqt? (_so confused)_ Yahen pa?

ACP (_looks at him): _Haan main..Kye ander nai aye sakta iss waqt?

Abhijeet (_realized n moves a side and give him space to enter): _Ayia…ayia naa sir…

_ACP looks at him and then moves inside and found house total in darkness..only some light was coming out from Abhijeet's room bcz his room door was opened…Abhijeet moves and switched on the lounge lights… still he was confused abt ACP presence at this moment in his house…He asked ACP to sat on sofa.._ _but ACP refused as…_

ACP: Nai Abhijeet…tumara room mein chal kar bethen…ager tuma aitraz na ho tu?

_Abhijeet looks at him more confusingly and nodded his head in yes… ACP moves towards his room and Abhijeet also follows him…he was abt to switched on the lights..when ACP stops him after sitting on his bed…_

ACP: Nai rahna do Abhijeet…yah (_pointing towards bed side lamp)_ yai kafi hai…ayo yahen betho mera pas…

Abhijeet (_looks at him confusingly): _Sir app yahen iss waqt kyun aya hain?

ACP (_looks at him and smiles): _tumara liya…

Abhijeet (_more confused): _jee sir? (_sulky tone) _kyun abi kuch kahna baki rah gaya tha kye?

ACP (_took a deep breath): _haan bht kuch …_Abhijeet looks at him shockingly..ACP was looking so calm and melted…_Yahen ayo betho mera pas Abhijeet…

_Abhijeet took the cusion from his rocking chair and was abt to sat down on it after placing it on floor just beside ACP..when ACP asked him as.._

ACP: Abhijeet wahen neecha kyun beth raha ho..yahen mera pas betho naa..

Abhijeet (_Sat down quietly on cushion): _Sir app boliya app ko jo bolna hai…

ACP (_smiles): _Teak hai..beta Bapp ka kadmo mein betha he acha lagta hain wasa bhi… _Abhijeet shocked to hear that..he looks at realized that he was really sitting in ACP's foot on floor after attaching his back to bed…and ACP was sitting on bed…he realized but says nothing..he was looking angry.._

Abhijeet: Sir app na batya nai ka app yahen kyun aya hain..kuch kam tha tu muja phone pa bata data…

ACP (_much serious tone): _Apna beta sa mahfi mangna aya hoon Yahen….aur wo main Phone par nai mang sakta tha…

_Abhijeet was shell shocked..he was stunned after hearing this…He looks towards ACP with most shocking expressions ever…_

Abhijeet: Sir..r. a..ap..(_was abt to stood up, when ACP instantly places his hand on Abhijeet's shoulder and presses it in order to sit down)_ mahfi..nai nai..sir..

ACP (_teary eyes): _Galti ki hai tu mahfi tu mangni para gii na Abhijeet…uss mein kye hai..

Abhijeet (_his anger disappears): _Nai sir..plz app..app asa mat boliya…

ACP: janta ho Abhijeet..Iss ACP ki nukari naa mujsa mera bht kuch cheena hai.. (_Abhijeet little bit turns towards ACP and starts staring his face) _pehla bhi aik beta cheena tha aur ajj bhi apni iss nukri ki waja sa apna baap hona ka faraz nahin nibah paya mein.. (_he looks down towards him) _janta ho Abhijeet tuma beta kaha nai…(_starts caressing his hairs) _balka dil saa mana bhi hai.. (_teary tone)_aur shyad issi waja saa tum par haq samj kar zyada gusa ho jata hoon…mujsa bardasht nai hota ka tumara waja sa kuch galat ho…koi tuma kuch kahay uss sa pehla kudi tuma sab kuch kah data hoon…kssi ka moun sa tumara liya kuch bura nai sun pata mein…issi liya gusa mein shayad bht zyada he bool data hoon…par shyad muja asa koi haq nahin..maine galat kiya tumara sath..Tumara dil ko meri waja sa choot ponchi hai Abhijeet…I m…m…sorry beta…(_tears falls down from Abhijeet's eye) _I m..really very sorry…

_In reply Abhijeet says nothing but tears starts rolling down from his cheeks..Unintentionally he holds ACP's leg tightly and places his head in his lap…he was in some other world just in few seconds…his anger disappears how..he don't know..his heart melted like ice.._

Abhijeet (_silently crying): _Sir Plz…

ACP (_almost teary tone): _Nai Abhijeet muja bolna do..ajj bolna do muja…main ajj sab bolna aya hoon yahen..Apna Dil ki baat karna aya hoon yahen..Jo shyad ajj tak kssi ko nai boli maine.. kssi ko bhi nai…Janta ho ajj tum na jab muja sa gila kiya wahen bureau mein…tu asa laga..jasa mera Nakul…_And he stops feeling lump in his throat..and starts after few seconds with teary tone.._wo mera samna khara ho…mujsa gila kar raha ho…woi manzir mera ankhon ka samna sa aik pal mein guazar gaya..jasa wo shikwa karta tha mujsa..jasa woi pher sa mujsa sawal kar raha ho ka Ajj bhi aik ACP ki hesiyat sa salook kiya…mera Baap kahan hai…? muja uss aik pal naa yah ahsas dila diya (_his tears falls down on Abhijeet face, which was on his lap) _ka jasa ajj pher sa main apna Beta khona jaa raha hoon..pher sa ussa kud sa apna he hathon door kar raha hoon..Ajj mera beta mera sa aik baap ka Pyar aik yaqeen mang raha hai..aur main kye kar raha hoon? (_teary plus hurt tone)_ Duty?.. haan sirf aik yahi tu kiya hai zindagii barh…yahi tu…(_looks towards Abhijeet face and speak with painful tone) _par ajj main pher sa duty kar ka tuma nai khona chata tha Abhijeet…issi liya main yahen aya hoon tumara pas…(_starts spreading his hand of his forehead) _Tuma yah batana aya hoon ka Yah ACP patar dil zaror hai..par Ussi patar dil mein ajj bhi dharken hai…aik baap ka dil ki dharken…jo wo apna beta ko takleef mein dhak kar mehsos karta hai… main …main tum sa bht pyaar karta hoon Beta… bas aik ACP aur BAAP mein fark nai kar pata hoon..muja yah ata he nahin…ager ata hota tu shayd mein apna beta ko nai kho data Abhijeet…apna Nakul ko naa koh data…_And he burst out into tears… Abhijeet could not hear all this anymore..he stood up and Just hugs ACP so tightly who was crying badly and looking so much in pain..._

ACP (_hugs him too): _Plz Abhijeet..muja mahf kar dana..maine tumara bht dil dukya hai..ajj tak tum na kabhi mujsa kuch nai kaha…par ajj jo tumari zuban par shikwa aya hai tu main smjh sakta hoon tumara dil par kye beeti hogi jo tum na apni takleef ka izhar kiya…uss Abhijeet na jis naa ajj tak apna emotions ka izhar kabhi asani sa nai kiya….Plz muja mahf kar do..ager ajj tum na muja mahf naa kiya tu shyad mera beta ki rooh (soul) bhi muja kabhi mahf nai kar paya gii...kabhi nai..._he was crying with so much pain..which was hidden in him and realizing him each and every moment that he never fulfills his duty as a Father..._

Abhijeet (_crying): _Sir Plz…bas kijiya..warna mera dil phat jaya gaa..main aur nai sun payon gaa sir..Plz sir muja mahf kar dijiya…maine najana app ko kis takleef mein dal diya..I m so sorry sir…I m so sorry…plz sir..app na kuch galat nai kiya..bas sab ki baten sun kar main bardasht nai kar paya..muja laga app mujh par vishwas nai karta…muja galat smjhta hain humesha…

ACP: Nai Abhijeet…(_he release him from that hug and cupped his face into his both hands) _Galat nai smajta hoon…Par main chata hoon ka tum strong bano..(_Abhijeet looks at him with complete wet face) _iss duniya mein bht kuch sahna parta hai beta..chaya main hoon..Daya ho..Salunkha ho koi bhi ho…kssi sa kssi bhi lamha kuch bhi sunana aur sahna par sakta hai…halat asa ho sakta hain…Par yun toot jana..sab kuch chor ka aik tarf ho jana..apna app ko takleef dana yah sahi nahin… (_he clears his tears) _Beta iss duniya main aya koi bhi insan sukhi nai hai..har kssi ka sath koi na koi asi takleef zaror hai jo ussa asani sa sans bhi nai lana dati…par sab jee raha hain…sab..bina aik dosra ko batya, izhar kiya..jee raha hain sab…chala jaa raha hain..hans bhi raha hain..muskura bhi..zindagii ka sara kaam bhi poora kar raha hain uni takleefon ko apna seena sa lagya…

Abhijeet: Tu kye apni takleef ka izhar karna galat hai…maine galat kiya kye sir?

ACP (_teary n loving tone): _Bht sahi kiya tum na mera beta…(_tears falls down from Abhijeet's eyes) _bht sahi…aur main bht kush hoon ka tum na asa kiya…issi liya yahen aya hoon..tuma yah bolna ka humesha asa he rahna..apni takleef ka izhar karna seeko Abhijeet..pehli baar tum na apni takleef hum tak ana dii hai..usska izhar kiya hai hum par..aur main chata hoon ka tum asa he raho…(_heartbroken tone) _main nai chata Abhijeet ka aik aur ACP Pradyuman bana…aik aur Pathar dil insan bana…(_realses his face and starts looking other side) _tum nai janta Abhijeet…Pathar dil banana asan nai hota…Asan nai hota …(_tears were continually falling down from Abhijeet's eyes) _sab kuch sunana , sahna aur khamosh rahna.. Apna kareeb kssi ko naa ana dana…na koi sunana wala..naa app ka dil ka haal aur takleef smajna wala…naa sath dana wala..bilkul tanha rah jata hai patar dil insan…har pal mein hazaron bar tanhyi jeeta hai…sab kuch khamoshi sa sah kar har pal mein hazaron mout marta aur jeeta hai patar dil insan…(_looks at him with teary eyes and cupped his face again) _aur main nai chata ka tum woi patar dil insan bano..main nai chata ka tum apna dil mein he sab kuch rakho jasa maine kiya hai…aur sab bardasht kar kar ka apna dil mera jasa kar lo…Kyun ka beta asa jeena bht takleef daa hai beta..bht takleef daa..logon ko jo pathar dil lagta hai…wo dil.. wo insan kitni takleef mein hota hai yah koi nai smaj sakta..koi nai…main tuma yahi smajna aya hoon Abhijeet…yahi smajna…beta…tum kabhi asa mat banana..kabi nahin...kud ko sab sa alag kar ka akala mat kar lana mera jasa...bht kuch sahna aur pher bhool kar aga chalna parta ha issi duniya main...yahi duniya ka asool hai...aur yahi jeena ka asool bhi...tum smaj raha hona meri baat Abhijeet? haan? (_broken n teary tone) _main tuma apna jasa banata hua nai dhakna chata Abhijeet...main kssi ko apna jasa banta nai dhakna chata..

_And Abhijeet hugs his father tightly…._

Abhijeet: Ajj tak muja laga tha app mera Baap ka jasa ho..par ajj muja wo ahsas bhi mil gaya sir..jo aik pita ka hota aik beta ka pas hota hai..Thank you sir..thank you so much…main kabhi Patar dil nai bano gaa sir..kabhi nai..apni takleef ka izhar karna seekon gaa sir..Aur kabhi wasa nai bano gaa jasa app nai chata….

ACP (_separated from that hug): _Tumara dil bht bara Hai Abhijeet…main janta hoon tum sab ko mahf kar doga..sab bht sharminda hain..mahfi mangna chata hain tum saa..(_Abhijeet moves his head downward) _sab na jana anjana bht takleef di hai tuma…par pher bhi ager ho saka tu muja mahf…

Abhijeet (_Abhijeet instantly holds his hand): _Sir plz..bas kijiya…muja aur sharminda mat kijiya..sir plz…muja app sa koi shikwa nai hai…manta hoon main app sa khafa tha..bht naraz bhi..par app na mera sara gila doh diya hain sir..ajj app na muja zindagii ka bht bara sabak (lesson) sikha diya…bht bara sabak…

ACP (_smiles)_: Yah sabak muja zindagii naa peechla kayi saloon sa sikya hai Abhijeet…aur main nai chata ka yah zindagii ab koi aur jeeya…_his expressions again changing into sad one…_

Abhijeet: Sir app muja apna beta manta haina? (_ACP looks at him) _tu pher app ko sara adhikar hain mujh par..(_he holded ACP hand with right) _ajj ka bad app ka yah beta kabhi app sa gila nai kara gaa ka sir app na asa kyun kaha..kyun ka main janta hoon muja takleef mein dhak kar mera pita ka dil par kye beetati hai…and I m sorry sir.. maine app ka dil dukya..

ACP: nai Abhijeet (_places his hand on his cheek) _tum na kuch galat nai kiya..balka bht sahi kiya..bht sahi..

Abhijeet (_changes the topic as): _Sir app na khana khaya…?

ACP (_looks at him n clears his tears): _tum na nai na khaya…? (_Abhijeet embarrassed)_

Abhijeet (_looks at him n kiddies way): _Sir muja bht bhook lagi hai..(_ACP looks at him surprisingly) _kye abb main apna pita saa apna dil ki baat bhi share nai kar sakta…_ACP looks at him and starts laughing…Abhijeet too joins him.._

ACP : chalu Abhijeet mera sath…._He holds his hand and stood up…_

Abhijeet: lakien kahan sir?

ACP: mera gher ka bahr jo bus stand hai wahen aik pav baji wala khara rahta ha raat bar..night duty wala log ussi ka pas jata hain..bara rush hota hai…bht maza ki pav baji banata hai..chalu wahen chalta hain..

_Abhijeet said nothing and just follows his father like obeyed child…Today he realize that there are so many ways to see a single point…each and every person in this world is suffering from so many sorrows..but still living and spending each and every moment of his life…Today he realized that how much his father is in pain..the person who is famous for his Stone type heart..how much pain he is boring in his life.. but still smiling and performing his duty…today he realized that saying DIL ki baat is so necessary..u feel really light…showing ur pain and telling others that how much u r hurt bcz of them is so necessary…otherwise ur heart will be like Stone..who will be hit by so many people's but still u will feel high pain unnoticed by anyone..He don't know when he Got a most precious relationship in the same man whom he respect a lot…he cares a lot…when he forget everything and forgave everyone he don't know..but for the moment he was enjoying and living this moment with one of the most precious relation of his life..who learnt him to live life in new way…_

_**AUTHOR's NOTE:**_

_Hope u like it….Thanks for reading…._


End file.
